You and I
by floydist
Summary: It was two years ago when Quinn had it all. At the same time, she lost everything she ever wanted. Now it's senior year, can Quinn finally get it right? Faberry!


**You and I**

Note: Quinn was never pregnant, she already knew she was gay since freshmen year. Another thing is that WMHS is ruled by gay and lesbian couples. (Quinn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine)

Sadly, I do not own the rights to Glee. The honor belongs to the creators of the show, RIB.

* * *

><p>Two years ago, she had Rachel wrapped in her arms.<p>

Two years ago, she was dating Rachel Barbra Berry.

Two years ago, she had it all.

Two years ago, Rachel sang _Go On Your Own Way_ to her because she tricked the brunette into thinking that she didn't want her anymore.

Two years ago, she broke two hearts, Rachel's and her own.

Two years ago, she was happy.

Now, it was senior year and she was still the lesbian head cheerleader who ruled over the school with an iron fist. The only difference was the glowing ball of energy known as Rachel Berry that was missing by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Before Prom<strong>

"Come on, Q!" Santana yelled.

"What?" the head cheerleader asked.

"Get off your sorry ass and come with us to the mall," Santana said.

"I don't want to go to the mall," Quinn grumbled.

"Too bad," Santana said. "We're getting your girl back."

"She's with Finn now," Quinn replied. "There's no point."

"Where's the Quinn Fabray that wouldn't let anything get into the way of what she wanted?" Santana asked.

"She's gone now," Quinn answered.

"Bullshit!" Santana yelled. "I know the true Quinn Fabray is still in there, buried underneath all that hurt and self pity. Have you even thought about the pain you put Rachel through? It's obvious that she is never going to move on from you."

"You're right," Quinn said, life beginning to return to her soulless eyes. "I'm going to get myself a tail suit for prom."

"But prom is in 2 days!" Santana informed the blonde. "Who are you going to go with?"

"I'll single like I've been for the past 2 years," Quinn replied. "Let's go! I want to get some whisky later."

"That's my girl!" Santana said as she dragged the blonde out of the house.

XXX

**1 Day Before Prom**

"What are you going to do to win Rachel back? Brittany asked the other blonde.

"Write her a song," Quinn simply replied.

"What!" Santana yelled. "How are you going to do that in 2 days?"

"I'm Quinn Fabray, I can do whatever I want."

"You're crazy, Q!" Santana said with a chuckle. "But I'm glad you're finally back to normal now."

"No," Quinn said. "Everything will be back to normal when Rachel and I are together again."

"Don't worry, Quinn!" Brittany reassured. "Even after all this time, Rachel still loves you."

* * *

><p><strong>At Prom<strong>

"Are you ready, Q?" Santana asked.

"I don't know," the blonde replied.

"Well you should be, because you're on in 5 minutes!" Santana said.

"San," Brittany scolded her girlfriend. "Be nice."

"I was being nice," Santana whined.

Brittany just shot the Latina a look, before turning to look at Quinn.

"You're going to be fine," Brittany told Quinn, attempting to calm the other blonde's nerves. "You'll be together with Rachel in no time!"

Quinn gave Brittany a small smile. "I hope so."

"You better be with her again!" Santana said. "Otherwise, we'll be officially saying goodbye to all of her toes because of what Finn is doing to them."

"You're up, Quinn!" an AV student informed the blonde girl.

"Good luck," Santana said.

"Thanks, S."

All eyes were on the blonde girl as she made her way on stage and to the piano that sat on the middle of the stage.

"Rachel," Quinn said into the microphone. "This is a song I wrote for you. I hope you'll forgive me someday for everything I've done."

_**It's been a long time since I came around,  
>It's been a long time but I'm back in town,<strong>_

_**And this time I'm not leaving without you.**_

Hazel eyes found chocolate brown orbs as Quinn continued to play and pour her heart and soul out into the song.

_**It's been two years since I let you go,**_

_**I couldn't listen to a joke or Broadway songs,**_

_**Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart.**_

_**Something, something about this place.**_

_**Something about lonely nights, and my lipstick on your face.**_

_**Something, something about my cool Ohio girl.**_

_**Here's something about baby, you and I.**_

Quinn could see the streaks of mascara that ran down Rachel's face. It took everything for the blonde to hold in the waterfall that was about to be released stinging eyes.

_**You and I, you you and I, you you and I, you you and I.**_

_**You and I, you you and I, I'd rather die, without you and I.**_

_**It's been a long time since I came around,  
>It's been a long time but I'm back in town,<strong>_

_**And this time I'm not leaving without you.**_

"Thank you," Quinn said before hopping off the stage and to Rachel who was waiting for her by the bathroom.

"Did you mean it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Quinn replied. "Every word."

"2 years, Quinn. Where were you when I needed you?"

"Rachel," Quinn said. "I'm so very sorry for not being there the past 2 years. I promise you though, I will be there to catch you when you fall from now on, that is if you'll have me. I love you, Rach. I never stopped loving you."

"Neither did I," Rachel replied. "Now kiss me."

"As you wish," Quinn said as she leaned down to kiss those lips that she had not tasted for so long.

**We will now be announcing this year's prom king and queen.**

"I guess we should go see who the winners will be," Rachel said.

* * *

><p><strong>Results<strong>

"This year's prom queen is Kurt Hummel," Principal Figgins announced. "Congratulations."

The student body clapped enthusiastically for the boy they had voted to be their queen.

"Quiet down please," Principal Figgins said. "Please welcome this year's prom king who won with an unanimous vote, Quinn Fabray!"

"Instead of dancing with Kurt, who is our prom queen this year, I'd like to dance with my very own queen. Rachel, come on up!" Quinn said.

"Same goes for me," Kurt said. "Blaine, get on this stage immediately!"

The two girls were lost in their own little world as they swayed to the music.

"Will you be mine again?" Quinn asked the brunette.

"Only if you let me be yours," Rachel replied.

* * *

><p>This idea just wouldn't disappear from my head, so I had to write the story as soon as possible. Here it is now, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
